Foxes, Hares, and Owls
by Ravenclaw Writer
Summary: Seamus Finnigan and Luna Lovegood. Who would've thought? The same person who thinks that their story can be told in Owl City lyrics, of course. You know you want to read it...
1. The Yacht Club

While I don't own Harry Potter, I really like the idea of Seamus Finnigan and Luna Lovegood as a couple, and so I present to you my story "Foxes, Hares, and Owls". A good Harry Potter fan knows that a fox and hare are Seamus and Luna's patronuses (respectively), but what is with the owls, you ask? Well this story has several chapters, each based on a line of an Owl City song. I hope you enjoy it, and tell me what you think of it!

* * *

><p>The Yacht Club: "She'd rather fall in chocolate than in love, especially with me."<p>

* * *

><p>Dean Thomas flipped onto his four-post canopy bed, grabbed a football magazine that had a special article on West Ham, and kicked off his trainers. He got the chance to finger through the glossy, colorful pages for a mere moment before an interruption befell him. Seamus Finnigan burst through the dormitory door, strode across the room, and pulled away the magazine, all in a very dramatic manner. An insane grin was plastered across his gently freckled face; that grin easily reached both his eyes and his ears. Dean could have guessed the theme of the coming rant quite easily. That was a Luna Lovegood grin.<p>

"She said 'hi' to me, Dean! Luna-gorgeous-Lovegood actually greeted _me_. One sweet, memorable, airy syllable. The most gorgeous second year, nay, Ravenclaw in Hogwarts said 'hi' to Yours Truly!" Seamus laughed to himself in ecstasy and walked over to the standing mirror.

"Admiring the conquering hero?" Dean teased. "Or are you simply trying to find a new good luck charm, you foolish Irishman?"

The tips of Seamus's ears pinked noticeably, and his Adam's apple bobbed when he gulped. "It must've been the tie," he muttered to himself. "I never wear my tie, but yesterday Sprout threatened me withing an inch of my life if I was out of uniform again. She's awfully picky for such a grubby little woman, eh?" Dean started to agree, but was interrupted. "Anyway, I think it was the tie. It'll be a pain in the neck-no pun intended-to remember it everyday, but worth it. Do you think she even knows my name?"

"Probably, but only from you trying to get her number last year. Which was quite foolish; you stalked her enough to know she's pureblood. But do you know what I think would be worth it?"

Seamus popped a chocolate frog in his mouth and chewed to avoid it hopping out. He shuddered. "Had a bit of bounce left in the leg. Come again?"

"Actually talking to the girl would be worth it."

Seamus coughed heartily. "Don't joke about that, Dean. Particularly while I've got a charmed frog in my system."

"Come on, she's only a second year. She's got to be positively aching to talk to an older, male student. All you've got to do is beat the others to the punch, and she'll be head over heels for you. To be honest, I don't think you've got too many admirers to climb over, either."

"Luna's not like that," Seamus explained with a melodramatic sigh. "She'd rather fall in a nest of wrackspurts than in love, especially with me."

"Wrackspurts? What the bloody hell are wrackspurts?"

Seamus got a dreamy look in his deep brown eyes. "I don't even know. I think she said they were insects... I couldn't ask for an explanation; she was talking to the Patil twins, not me."

Dean laughed. "So in other words, you were eavesdropping."

"No. It was more like listening in on a lecture hall."

"Sure." Dean started to shake his head and enjoy his magazine again, but he paused. "Wait a moment. You said 'fall in love' a little minute ago. You aren't that serious about this twelve year old, are you Seamus?" The glint in Dean's eye said it all.

Seamus felt his hands get clammy. "No, it was just an expression." _Why are they clammy__?_ he thought to himself as Dean chortled. _I barely know the girl._ It was true. He only knew her by reputation, and he admitted to himself (and sometimes Dean) that her apparent craziness fazed him a little bit. However, he laughed to himself when he heard of her antics, and sighed when he listened to that airy voice. When that voice was directed at him, like today, his heart nearly stopped. Not to mention that miss Luna Lovegood was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes. She was a mere twelve, but to him, there was no woman more beautiful. Nor was there anyone less brilliant, besides possibly Hermione. Often, Seamus overheard the professors admiring her work; regretting having to take off points for inaccurate side notes about her creatures.

Still daydreaming, Seamus attempted to de-clammify his hands on the sides of his pants. The effort was futile. He sat down and began working on his late potions essay, fingering his new lucky tie. He would have that tie on hand for the rest of his Hogwarts days, though he never again brought up the reason why.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? I can't guarantee a length for anything, it all depends on how well the song flourishes. Comment, please!<p> 


	2. Galaxies

I still don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Galaxies: "My God, you're the only North Star that I'd follow this far."<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are we even following him? He's not nearly as interesting as Harry."<p>

"I actually do find him rather fascinating," Luna replied. She and Ginny were hiding behind a display of Ice Mice while Seamus and Dean tested their luck with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Luna was studying Seamus while Ginny admired Harry, who was across the shop, purchasing some Pumpkin Pasties.

"How? He's so... plain. Sandy hair, average height, brown eyes. What could you find so interesting about him? He's nice enough, granted, but why Seamus when there's the Boy Who Lived a few yards away?"

Luna cocked her head as she watched Seamus try to scrape the remnants of some foul bean off of his tongue. "There is something fascinating about him, just beneath the surface." She smirked a tiny bit. "An explosion, waiting to happen."

Ginny facepalmed. "Must you pull that pun? Really?"

"Yes. It's required."

"The point is," Ginny continued, "that following these two all through Hogsemeade has been terribly dull. Can't we trail Harry for a bit?"

Luna sighed. "We followed Harry _last_ Hogsemeade weekend. It's my turn. I manage to sit quietly for you, I consider it common courtesy that you do the same for me." Ginny smiled to herself at her friend's bluntness.

"Oh, alright. Dean's not bad, I suppose."

The rest of the day consisted of stalking. Both girls were glad to avoid the overkill decorations of Madame Puddifoot's cafe. They shuffled into The Three Broomsticks, taking the booth just behind Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Harry. This of course pleased Ginny greatly. The girls tried to overhear the conversation, but only heard snatches.

"-Ron, what you don't understand is how much time isn't really used-"

"-they keep travelling in packs-"

"It's not that small!"

Ginny and Luna cursed the loudness of the popular restaurant. Most of the time they couldn't even fully distinguish a definite voice. The girls began their own conversation, and about half an hour later, they got a surprise as they were sipping butterbeer.

The boys got up; Ron, Seamus and Harry to the counter. Seamus and Harry merely accompanied to see Ron's pathetic attempts at flirting with Madam Rosmerta. Suddenly, Dean's head popped up over Luna's head in the booth. Ginny jumped.

"Hello." Dean grinned. "Are you nearly finished following us?"

"Oh, so you've noticed us the whole time?" Luna asked calmly. Meanwhile, Ginny was nervously running her hand through the hair that was only a few shades darker than her face at the moment.

"Just since Honeydukes. Have you been following us since before then?"

"Of course. Well, not really you or Ronald, but Ginny did seem mildly interested when you winked at that dark haired girl. Or at least she bit her lip rather hard." While Dean smirked, Ginny tried to sink into the floor.

"So one of you is following Harry, and the other Seamus?"

"Good Lord, Dean, please don't tell them," Ginny groaned. "That is, assuming they don't already know."

"They don't. Your brother would have started sulking about how he wasn't being followed." Dean and Ginny both nodded their agreement with Luna's knowing statement.

"Anyways, I won't tell. That is, if you, Luna, will do me a favor."

"Like what?"

"Just go talk to Seamus tomorrow. Don't ask. Just do."

Luna smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

"Had a feeling." Dean sipped his drink and looked at Ginny just over the rim of the glass. "Can I ask a favor of you too?"

Ginny tossed her hair back, suddenly far more confident. "Depends upon the favor," she countered whil staring Dean down with her light brown eyes.

"Keep a heart open for people who aren't miracles, will you?"

"Or I could wait for you to do something worthwhile."

Dean shrugged, caught Ron's eye as they turned around from the counter, and left. The girls waited fifteen minutes before following.

As Luna was wrapping her navy blue scarf around her neck and trying to cover her chin, Ginny nudged her. "What are you planning to talk to Seamus about?"

"Oh, I don't know yet. I'll probably just wing it."

"Well I'd like to see it then. We all know how good Seamus is at 'winging it' around you."

Luna smiled. "I think it's rather endearing." Ginny rolled her eyes. "No really, it is! He's very sweet, and I've come to grow quite fond of him. At a distance, granted but tomorrow that is going to change. I've decided what I'm going to say to him tomorrow."

"And what is that?" Ginny asked, while she pulled on her hand-knitted mittens distractedly.

"I think hello is a good place to start. Got to make friends somehow."

* * *

><p>I keep thinking these are longer, and I apologize. However, I've found that sometimes I lose myself on the page. Comment, por favor? And I forgot to mention that while I love comments very much, I'd rather they were well thought out and constructive. It's great if you love or hate it, just tell me why.<p> 


	3. West Coast Friendship

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>West Coast Friendship: "It's quite clear that I'm stuck here."<p>

* * *

><p>Luna knew she was in trouble the moment her shoe stuck. In the wait that followed, she merely hoped she wasn't the last to come.<p>

She had been trying to get into the Room of Requirement. Normally, there was no issue; today she had lodged herself inside the wall. Also, she had figured out what happened when your mind wandered upon entrance to the magical room.

She had been humming a little ditty to herself when her coin reminded her there was a Dumbledore's Army meeting in a few moments. As the D.A. was one of her favorite Hogwarts activities, she had slipped out of the Ravenclaw common room and into one of the many corridors. She had cleared her head of all but one thought: _"I have to get to the place where I learn how to defend myself."_ She stepped into the entryway that came forth from the brick wall.

That's when she saw the nargle.

It was a beautiful specimen: white and fluffy, floating in the speace just above the average person's head. It appeared to be ready to lay an egg, and was utterly fascinating. Along with distracting.

Suddenly, her feet wouldn't move. The wall seemed to close around her, folding her in. While Luna was glad the nargle ahd escaped, she was mildly worried about her predicament. She tried to think about the D.A. to get in, but apparently the inner stone work was no more magical than the other walls of Hogwarts castle. That is to say, they had plenty of magic in them, just not enough to get her out. Not a single brick moved to free Luna from her brick cocoon.

Meanwhile, Seamus Finnigan was just outside Luna's pocket of air, hurriedly tying his tie. By now, it had become habit. He walked by, thinking. _"I need to get into the Room of Requirement."_

Nothing happened. He tried again with multiple versions of the same thought, each growing more urgent. Eventually, it got to the point where he was vainly attempting to use force, shouldering the wall.

_"I need to practice defeating You-Know-Who!"_

BANG.

_"I need to be able to protect myself and my parents!"_

BANG.

_"I need to get the money Dean owes me from our last bet!"_

The solid BANG and bruise forming on his shoulder assured him that he was not going to become a single penny richer at that moment. After countless tries of this, Seamus gave one last desperate plea.

_"I need to see Luna Lovegood!"_ He scrunched up his eyyes and ran forward.

"Oof!"

The duo landed, somewhat entwined, at Hermione's feet.

"Thank you, Seamus." Luna dusted herself off and offered him a hand while Hermione and everyone else stood open-mouthed.

After the mayhem had been explained, the class tried to continue. Most of them were able to overlook the mishap. It was Hogwarts after all, and this kind of thing happened fairly regularly. Only one wizard was perpetually distracted. This wizard managed to get paired up with the dutiful and curious Hermione Granger.

"So I was talking to Luna..."

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath. Out loud, he made himself speak with indifference. "Yeah?"

"She said she was stuck in the wall because she got distracted half-way through."

"Didn't know that could happen."

"It doesn't, normally. But _Hogwarts, a History_ says that, theoretically, the room should stop working since the portal was closed. So, there should have been no way to get in."

"Hmm. Well I did, so..."

Hermione interrupted him. Typical. "So, I was thinking to myself about how you could get into the room. Then I realized that if you were thinking about something _ inside_ the wall, the wall would open and free the portal."

"yeah, well you know me. Mortar and stuff is always on my mind."

"I don't think it was mortar on your mind, Seamus."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I wasn't thinking about Luna."

"I never mentioned Luna."

Seamus looked over at the brightest witch of her age. A smirk a mile wide was smeared across her face. Cursing, Seamus stormed away.

* * *

><p>Okay wow, so these stories are really a lot shorter than I expected... I hope you enjoy them though!<p> 


	4. I'll Meet You There

I own nothing. However, I do own a similar experience so don't mock. It's the best way I could describe it and be truthful.

* * *

><p>I'll Meet You There: "I would smile as the shivers and chills run down my spine as your eyes are locked on mine."<p>

* * *

><p>It started out simple. Insignificant, quiet, nothing out of the blue. Just a typical quidditch party. Gryffindor had won, Ravenclaw didn't care, and Luna and Seamus were just by the punch bowl, chatting.<p>

Okay, not really chatting. Seamus was trying not to make a fool of himself, and Luna was studying the ice. Finally, she said something.

"If you look hard enough, you can see the ice lily seeds forming on a few of the cubes."

Seamus spit out a little bit of his drink, including a particularly large ice cube. "Come again?"

Luna gestured to a perfectly normal cube. "See that there? That little lump?" She glanced up at the boy she somewhat fancied, who quickly looked back down. It's an ice lily seed. If it were to stay frozen, it'd blossom." She stood herself erect, waiting to see if Seamus would see anything. "Often, they bloom when a realization is made though. It's said to be good luck on wedding days, since the congregation is realizing the perfection of the couple. Sometimes they misread the scenery however. The ice lilies sense it as when two souls completely join."

Seamus stood up straight, done looking for an apparently missing or imaginary seed of a flower made of ice and fantasy. He looked at Luna, smiling faintly and wishing he had the courage to make a move.

Suddenly, the room seemed to decompress. The pair froze, and neither could breathe, nor look away. Luna felt her breathing become ragged and sparse; Seamus lost feeling in his fingers. Movement or speech was impossible to command, yet Luna felt her mouth move. Her ears heard what she had not meant to say, no matter how truthful her statements could be.

"Kiss me."

She felt her face burn. What on earth inspired her to think that was an okay thought? Even for Luna. The bold and careless Ravenclaw wanted to turn and run, but she could not free herself of the scene. Her legs were not nearly as loose as her mouth apparently was.

Seamus was at no less of a loss. He wanted to be a Gryffindor, he yearned to obey her command. But something stopped him. Not here, not now. So he simply looked at her, and said what he found to be true, for whatever reason.

"I would if I could."

Something broke the spell, and they managed to turn away from each other. Seamus went to quench the vast desert and drought in his mouth while Luna snuck out of the situation, going up to the Astronomy tower to think.

Had either of them looked at the ice, they would've seen each cube embossed with tiny lilies. Even if they didn't speak of it for a long time, you don't have to talk about when your soul is bonded to another. You just know.

* * *

><p>Cheesy? Yes, I know. But if you're lucky enough, you know it's entirely true.<p> 


	5. Dental Care

I own nothing. If you've read Ocean Eye, you know that this is where we started off last time.

* * *

><p>Dental Care: "I smooth my hair, sit back in the chair, but somehow, I still get the chills."<p>

* * *

><p>The dentist's office truly was a nasty place. The sterile, dead smell, the terrified children. The disgruntled teens awaiting braces and the ones trying too hard to act impassive about getting theirs off. One would have thought the Magical World would've figured out a less painful way to conduct higher oral hygiene, but no. The only person who could do that was Hermione Granger, and she was too busy fighting Voldemort to follow her parent's footsteps.<p>

Per usual, Seamus's checkup consisted mostly of getting admonished for eating too many chocolate frogs. Just as he was picking a toothbrush and preparing to leave the front office, the little bell jingled. He wouldn't have thought much of it, except for the statement that followed.

"Doctor Brunsnan! I've got your Quibbler issues. Father sends his best." The doctor took the stack from the petite maiden and awkwardly put them behind the others. He tried to order from every subscription in the dark days, but that didn't mean he had to showcase them all.

"Thank you, Luna. Er, how is your father? Hopefully he's stopped that experiment, it was doing damage to his molars..."

"He's fine, thank you. And how're you, Seamus? Getting excited about the new term?"

Feeling slightly light-headed, Seamus did his best to reply. "Er, yeah. I mean, school is school... What about you? How's your break been?" Seamus started to lean on the magazine rack; unfortunately, it toppled. Doctor Brunsnan gave a chuckle and repaired it quickly, winking at the all too transparent Irishman before going back to work. Seamus cursed the light brown head that bobbed back to it's patients before turning back to Luna.

"Oh, it's been rather dull, actually." She pulled off her glasses, and Seamus gulped at the sight of those silvery eyes. "I was hoping for a bit more excitement, what with the given political climate. But I guess it's a blessing." Luna moved a few Quibblers to the front of the rack. "Are you planning to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"Yeah, I heard veela weddings can be a right good time."

"Did you know that veela got their beauty by marinating unicorn meat in love potions long ago, when they were only wood nymphs? Made them loose their immortality of course, but clearly they're doing alright. By the by, would you like to attend the wedding together?"

Seamus snapped his head around, checking to see if anyone was behind him. "Me?"

"Yes. The less unaccompanied men at the wedding, the happier Bill will be, and he'll rest easier while enjoying Fleur's charm.

The boy's face fell a tad that this was the reasoning behind the invite. However, he'd fancied this girl far too long to allow pride to get in the way.

"Sure. If Bill's temper matches Ron's, the last thing I need is to get in the middle of that."

"Brilliant." Luna smiled, and Seamus grinned. "Oh, and Seamus? Be sure to owl me sometime. An entire summer is an awfully long time to not hear from someone." She was halfway out the door before she added to her thought. "Especially when you're as fond of them as I am of you."

Seamus was so distracted he nearly forgot his sticker. What could she possibly mean by fond? He'd have to turn it over in his brain on the way home, and try not to go too insane about it. He walked until he found an abandoned alley, then he apparated home somewhat successfully. When he glanced in the hallway mirror he found that he'd left half an eyebrow behind in distraction. It didn't faze him too much: he was already walking in a bit of a haze.

"Fond is an awfully vague word." He plopped down on the couch and spoke to the empty room while he listened to the dryer going in the room down the hall. "Fond." Suddenly he felt very cold, and went to grab a sweatshirt from the laundry room.

"Hello, Mum. Seen my pullover?"

The middle-aged woman stood up and pushed her strawberry blonde hair behind her ears. "Now what on earth would you be needing that for?"

"Just.. cold."

"Seamus, you do know it's July? We may not be in Egypt, but there's still no great need for a pullover in July."

"Just have you seen it?"

Mrs. Finnigan looked at him oddly, rolled her eyes and gestured over to the clothing rack with the family's fall coats she'd stored away. She bent down again to pick up the laundry basket.

"Mum?"

"Mmm?"

"What does 'fond' mean?"

Mrs. Finnigan walked over to her son. "Alright, I'm serious now. What's wrong with you, mister? You're nearly seventeen, a boy your age knows what the word fond means."

Seamus brushed her hand away as she went to feel his forehead. "No, no I mean, er, I know what fond means! I mean what would it mean if say a girl were to call me fond. I mean to say that she was fond of me. Lordy, I can't talk today.."

His mother smiled knowingly. "And which girl is this? Is she Irish?"

"It's not me!"

"Oh, so it's Dean? Or Harry? Oh, let me guess, a hypothetical friend?"

Seamus sighed and sat himself down on the washer. At a glare from Mrs. Finnigan he got off. "Alright, so it might be me. But you ought to answer my question!"

She laughed. "Darling boy, if I'm to know what she meant, it has to be in context! Are you really willing to share your story with your mum? I thought not," she said as Seamus grumbled out. She smiled to herself and went back to the endless pairs of socks. Normally she'd have asked him to help, but nothing was going to get done in that brain of his today. Cold, in July. Honestly, this girl must have an effect.

"I just hope she's Irish," she spoke to herself. "Seamus is smart enough to pick out a good 'un otherwise."

* * *

><p>Yay, a longer chapter! Surely this deserves a review? And I hope you like Mrs. F, even if she does seem like a bit of a Muggle. Presume she's gotten used to Muggle life from living with Mr. Finnigan. I also apologize if I spell Finnigan with an e, I do that often. Habit.<p> 


	6. Tidal Wave

I own nothing. I do however, think you should go listen to "Needing/Getting" by OKGo, because it's fantastic.

* * *

><p>Tidal Wave: "I wish I could cross my arms and cross your mind."<p>

* * *

><p>Seamus Finnigan decided that in no world, was there a perfect time to contact a member of the female gender. It didn't matter what universe: the Magical, the Muggle, or the one in between where girls were fond of boys. Too soon seems desperate, but waiting too long can be agonizing. All because someone decided that it could possibly indicate your level of interest. Granted, this is an assumption that makes a bit of sense, but that didn't mean Seamus had to appreciate it.<p>

A plus about the wizarding world, however, was that owls took a while. If it seems too early, you can claim that you've gotten a new owl and can't figure out how long it takes to send yet. If it takes too long, you can say that your old bird has been slowing down; it's postal days might be drawing to a close. Of course, it could be a load of bull, but others don't need to know that. So, Seamus had sent out his owl, Finn, the same night as meeting Luna. Presumably, she'd get it in the morning. Now all he had to do was wait. Unfortunately, this wasn't really one of Seamus's strongsuits.

The issue was how paranoid Seamus could get about Luna. He'd always been this way about her, looking for little things to fix or make better about himself and their technically nonexistent relationship. Or he'd take a minute to consider phoning Hermione about the word fond, although this thought was banished after he thought about all the synonyms there must be, and how much he didn't want to hear about it. The nervous young man found himself pacing around his home, anxiously awaiting Finn's return. He reflected on his opening letter, hoping to Merlin that it didn't sound too dumb.

_Hello, Luna! Just checking in that we're still on for the wedding. Bill and Fleur's of course, on the first of August. Enjoying your summer?  
>-Seamus.<em>

For such a brief note, it'd taken an awfully long time to write, wasted an enormous amount of paper, and been impossibly nerve-wracking to write. Seamus tried not to think about the pile of paper that he'd crumpled up and thrown in the general area of the wastebasket. He decided that food would be the best way to sooth his extreme anxiety.

_A simple sandwich has to do me wonders_, he thought while searching for a few ingredients. He started talking to himself as he spread some mayonnaise around.

"I'm sure she's going to reply fairly soon, her owl is just old. What if something happened to it along the way? Oh, Merlin." He looked up at the ceiling, talking to his empty apartment yet again. "She'd never go out with me if she thought I hurt her owl!" He squeezed the tomato too hard, and came back to his senses after washing off the red, seedy goo. "Of course, she'll be sending back Finn. Ugh, Seamus, you're such an idiot sometimes."

He opened the refrigerator door, searching for the ham. "But really, Finn should be back by now. Unless, of course, Luna's planning on stopping by... in person!" He stood up suddenly, completely nailing his head on the inside of the fridge.

"Damn! It's a mess in here! Agh, that's totally what she's going to do, just walk in and the house is going to be a mess and she won't care but I will! And for some reason the cute pizza girl will be here and I'll have to make it evident that I prefer Luna, and THEN I'll have to start paying her a tip again for food that she'll probably show up late with and spit on! Dammit!"

Seamus decided that the final solution would be cleaning the house and not ordering pizza, though of course he was plagued by ideas of Dean deciding to send him pizza, out of the blue. In the middle of vacuuming, he froze, turned off the vacuum, and banged his head repeatedly against the wall.

"Of course. Finn would drop off the letter and then come back. I am a blithering idiot. But where's Finn? Should be waiting on Luna's old bird if anything, not him."

After a few more hours of pacing, thumb-twiddling, and cleaning (just in case), Seamus finally had a reason to calm down, or get more nervous, depending on how you viewed it. Two owls came and perched on his windowsill: Finn, and Luna's, which he only knew by the fact that it was unlike any owl he'd ever seen. It was very small, a light brown color, and had a pair of eyes that easily took up nearly half of its face.

"Hey there, guys." He tried to get his letter and got snapped at by Finn. "Calm your jets, I need this letter!" He threw a bit of ham at the pair, got his letter, and sat down at the table. He opened the letter anxiously.

_Dear Seamus, _it began in a loopy, but legible script.  
><em>Of course we're still on for the wedding, I hope to see you there. How's your day been?<br>__Love, Luna  
><em>_P.S. Morgan and your owl seemed to be racing around the house when I got home. Couldn't keep them apart very long, and I think that there may be a Sticky Situation insect keeping them together. Careful you don't get too close!_

Seamus smiled, and went to begin his attempt at a reply. In the end he found himself rambling a bit, but he sent it off anyway. Finding he couldn't wait much longer for another response, he tried to distract himself again with food.

Mr. Finnigan walked in the door. "Hey, dad. How's your day been?"

"Good, yours?"

Seamus smiled. "I'm rather fond of the way it's been going," he managed between the bites of food.

* * *

><p>Aww, Seamus. He'll continue to be cheesy as long as you review.<p> 


	7. Fireflies

I own nothing. However, I offer tickets to Pigfarts to whomever can figure out why I named Seamus's mother Cliona.

* * *

><p>Fireflies: "A foxtrot above my head. A sock hop beneath my bed. A disco ball is just hanging by a thread.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, after much anxiety, it was time to leave for the wedding. Seamus was glad to get out of the house. He'd spent the entire morning being harassed by his mother, whom of course realized that this was a date. So, naturally, she'd forced him to eat his breakfast, tuck in his shirt, comb his hair, scrub behind his ears, and all the other little things that mothers insist upon when they're trying to take away some of the pressure on their son's shoulders.<p>

Of course, they often seem to forget that while they try to take away pressure, they add anxiety.

"Mum!"

"Seamus, I thought I told you to clean your ears!"

"Of course you did, and I followed your instructions!"

"I swear you've got just a little bit of dirt behind the left ear, Seamus, now come here and let me get it-"

"Dad!"

"Listen to your mother." Mr. Finnigan was sitting quietly, reading the newspaper and enjoying the fact that for once, Cliona O'Daniel Finnigan wasn't trying to fix his tie or tell him that his belt didn't quite match. He felt pity for his son of course, but he wasn't going to put himself under the microscope of his wife's eyes as well.

"I'm fine, Mum." Seamus wasn't wrong. He was looking almost dapper, in a classy and simple dark suit and red tie. Of course, his hair was a bit scruffy and he did truly have a bit of something or another on his ear, but his mother would just have to put up with that.

"Oh, I do wish we got to meet the girl."

"Maybe eventually we will."

"Dad! It's nothing serious."

Mark Finnigan looked over the rims of his reading glasses at the young man who stood by his mother, desperately wanting to get out the door. "You can tell me that, but you want it to be."

"Dad..."

"All I know is, you put up with your mother's antics for a good hour today. That tells me that you know full well how right she is about all this, and how badly you want this thing to go well. You're hoping we do get to meet her some day."

Seamus rolled his eyes and kissed his mother goodbye. He turned on his heel and was gone.

"You really think he's that interested, Mark?"

"I think he's definitely interested, and I think that it's fun to get under his skin a little bit."

* * *

><p>Seamus didn't like having things get under his skin like this. He didn't enjoy walking up to Luna while thinking about what his father had said. It messed with him too much for his own liking.<p>

"Hello, Luna. Mr. Lovegood, I'm Seamus Finnigan."

"Nice to meet you. At least, hopefully it will be. Either way I'll be alright, seeing as you'll either make Luna very happy or very miserable. If you make her miserable, I get to make you miserable as well. Then I'll be happy, and you... well not so much. What do you think of this weather?"

Blinking a few times, Seamus managed to squeak out a reply. "It's been alright."

"Wonderful for the ungeturn crops."

"Pardon?"

"Well, Daddy, Seamus and I are going to go find some of our school friends. Why don't you see if Mrs. Weasley needs something to calm her down? She must be rather stressed." Mr. Lovegood nodded his assent, and the small group split. "I hope you don't mind. You seemed to be feeling rather uncomfortable; I figured I might be of some help."

"A little bit. I figure it's just a typical father-of-the-girl-and-girl's-date thing, though."

"You're probably right. He'll get better as we go on more dates, though."

Seamus smiled. "More dates? So we are counting this as a date, yes?"

"Of course. It's you and I together at a wedding, isn't it? I like you, you like me. Are you alright, Seamus? You're turning a bit pink.."

"Never better. How'd you know I liked you?"

Luna laughed to herself and pulled a flower out from behind her ear. She put it in Seamus's front pocket. "Don't think I don't know I'm strange, Seamus Finnigan. No one would 'just' come to a wedding with me. And if he did, he wouldn't dress so nicely or look like his mother went over him with a fine toothed comb."

"You are incredibly spot on, Luna."

"I'm aware. Now are you going to use leading me over to find a seat for the ceremony as an excuse to hold my hand or not?" Chuckling, Seamus did as he was told and they found a pair of seats slightly apart from everyone else who was just starting to come into the tent. They got deep into conversation and almost didn't notice the wedding starting. They sat through the ceremony, and rose with the congregation as the dancing began.

"May I have this dance?" Luna asked, already beginning to sway in her vibrant yellow dress.

"If you don't mind a terrible partner." She answered his hesitance by taking his hand and leading him out to the dance floor. "I really can't dance."

"You haven't tried."

"I'm pretty sure I have."

"No, you've tried to keep rhythm and move your feet in certain steps. That's not dancing." She listened to the music for a little moment, and put his hands on her waist. She rested her head on his chest. "Now try actually dancing, Seamus."

He took a moment trying to decide what the downbeat of the slow song was, and gave up. After standing there for a minute, Luna took the lead. She swayed softly, and made it look like he'd started it. Seamus looked down at her head and tried to do as she said. It took some readjusting, but he finally started to just move back and forth with her, doing what he felt was right and not necessarily what the couple next to them was doing. As the song changed and got faster, he actually felt himself slowing down.

"There we go. Now you're dancing. Not only have you ignored the music, you've ignored my attempts at instruction."

"Are you mad?" He started to change back to where they'd started, but she looked up and stopped him.

"Not at all. You're holding me much closer than I had you at the beginning, and I rather like it." He folded her into his arms and torso again and they moved in silence, drinking it all in.

"Luna?"

"Mmm?"

"Go out with me sometime?"

"Many more times. You're a marvelous dancer."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	8. Honey and the Bee

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Honey and the Bee: "And if I reached for your hand, would your eyes get wide?"<p>

* * *

><p>People have insecurities. It's a fact of life. She feels like her eyes are too close together, he feels like his nose is too large. Of course, most of the time these insecurities are utterly ridiculous because in reality, everything is perfectly fine with the person. They should be able to just get over it and realize how completely insignificant it all really is.<p>

Until it's your own.

Seamus found himself sitting at the table in the Great Hall the first day of that last year of Hogwarts, thinking about his own insecurities as Luna, confident as ever, floated over to him. She sat across from him and Dean, and Seamus started trying to wipe his hands on his pants.

Seamus had O'Daniel hands, from his mother's side. This meant that his hands were square and broad, with red palms. Earth hands, Professor Trelawney called them. The fingernails were nibbled down as far as they could go, and had little bits of hair on them, only visible if for some reason you were to see it in sunlight. But it didn't matter to Seamus about the shape of his hands, or his fingers, or any of that. What bothered him about his own hands was how clammy they could get. Mostly when he was nervous or anxious, or had a big test coming up. All he'd been able to think about was how scared to death he was about McGonagall's exam, and his hands were clammier than anything.

"Morning, boys," she chirped, helping herself to a bit of peanut butter on toast. Dean and Seamus nodded, almost as one. "Really, you two, it's a little bit scary. Act a little more like two people or I might just mix you up one day, end up snogging Dean. Can't have that can we? Of course, you're lovely Dean, but really I do prefer Seamus."

"No offence taken." Dean was really too tired at this point in the morning to give most people more than a nod or a glazed over look, but he tried to make an effort with his best friend's bird. "Bacon?"

"Don't mind if I do. And how are you, love?" She peered over her pumpkin juice glass at her boyfriend. "Something's the matter."

"No, I'm fine!"

"Seamus..."

"Really!"

"He's not fine, that's for sure." Dean sipped his tea absent mindedly.

"Face it, Dean and I know you too well for you to fake anything. It's as if a verum sentientia flutters over you at all hours of the day. For us two anyhow. Is it that turkey from last night? You did eat a lot of it, even for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You eat a lot, mate. Not Ron Weasley a lot, but a lot. Just doesn't make sense for your frame." Dean could be rather blunt in the mornings.

"I think people with the frames of gods eat quite a bit."

"Yeah, too bad you've got the frame of a scrawny little git."

Luna rolled her eyes as the boys started to bicker. She spread a bit of honey on her bacon (believing it would add a bit of sweetness to the tone of her day) and watched the two. They really were similar, at least in their habits. Even though Dean was tall and broad-shouldered, with dark skin, he echoed Seamus. Or did Seamus echo Dean? It was hard to tell. While Dean's long, slender hands made the same motions as Seamus's built, square ones did, she noticed Seamus's short, wiry figure posture almost identical to Dean's. She sat in silence for a minute, watching the two. Then she realized that this bored her.

"Dean. That group of Hufflepuffs keep looking over here and whispering. You're the only one here not single, I think it's safe to presume they're discussing you." She watched calmly as Dean looked over at the posse of girls, winked, and walked over. Finally.

"Now what's really up?"

"I swear, it's not my fault I just need more calories-"

"Not about that! Why are you upset? I don't think it's the turkey."

"It was the turkey." Luna peered over at Seamus over her teacup. Seamus looked into her probing eyes, studying the way one eyebrow raised and the way her fingers fit over the cup. "Alright it wasn't the turkey." He could feel a confession coming out, but he kept rubbing his hands together anyway.

Luna rested her hand halfway across the table, obviously expecting Seamus to hold it. "Then what is it? Big test?"

"Er, yes!" Seamus glanced at Luna's hand, trying to make his less clammy and able to take it. "That's it! And I didn't want to say it in front of Dean, because you know how easily he gets along at these things, and I don't like feeling inferior, and..." He trailed off, still glancing at her hand. "And I think I'm going to go study some."

"I'll come with you!" She rose gently, the way air does. He stood up so fast his knees banged against the table.

"No! No, I'm alright! Besides, seventh year stuff, bit complicated." He shoved his hands in his pockets, starting for the door.

"I'll just come with you as comfort then! Here, give me your hand."

"NO! I mean, er, I really study better alone."

"Seamus."

"Yes, dear?" He gulped, and she smiled at the endearment.

"What else is wrong?"

"I just want to study alone."

"You never want to study alone."

"What are you-"

"Luna, oh please please _please_ come with me to the library? I have some books to look at for this assignment. And maybe we could look at some books in the back while we're at it?" Luna finished with a seductive wink. "That was you, this time yesterday. The day before that you demanded that Dean describe your attempt at a potion, and just last week you even accepted Lavender's help with divination. What is going on?"

Seamus tried to grab what little opportunity he had. "Nothing! And if you really want to study with me so bad, I know a nice broom closet that we wouldn't be interrupted in." He stepped a lot closer, putting his hands in the pockets of her robes.

Luna considered. She cocked her head left and right, then mimicked Seamus with her hands in his pockets. "Alright. Lead the way." She smiled, and her wicked smile grew as Seamus subconsciously and distractedly took her hand to lead her down the halls. He'd completely forgotten, and soon enough they were in an empty corridor.

They slipped inside the little closet. Seamus didn't get to see a physically doting Luna often, but he enjoyed it when he did. They locked eyes for just a moment before Luna whispered _"nox__"_ and the tiny light above them went out. Seamus started kissing her gently, holding her close. In return, she set herself up on his toes, and wrapped her hands around his neck. He was no giant when it came to height, but she was a downright sprite. She started deepening the kiss, opening her mouth just a little, enough to encase his. Soon her hands migrated; one started mussing with his hair, another felt his back muscles. For Seamus's part, he remembered Luna's weak spot.

He'd discovered it one afternoon, when they were just messing around. She'd been utterly fascinated by a little squirrel on the grounds, and he'd poked her in the back to prod her forward. She'd stood straight up immediately, feeling like a thousand currents of the strongest disarming spells had gone through the spot right opposite her bellybutton. They both knew he'd struck a nerve, and it turned out to be a pretty good one to use when they were fooling around in situations like these.

So, standing there and depending on each other in the confined space, Seamus moved his hands from her hips to her lower back. His hands barely lifted the fabric of her shirt, and he started gently rubbing that spot. He was expecting the feeling of a smile against his lips, maybe even a groan.

"I think I like them even better when they feel a little clammy, love." Luna smiled, straightened herself and her blouse out, and walked out the door. Let me know when you actually want to study.

He wasn't expecting that.

* * *

><p>Woohoo! Longer chapter, with a bit of snogging. I'm sorry if you guys feel like Luna's not the snogging type, but I thought it'd be a good chapter. Plus, I was simply dying to write something like this, I haven't really given it a shot before.<p> 


	9. On the Wing

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>On the Wing: "Late nights and early parades, still photos..."<p>

* * *

><p>"I swear to Merlin I'll never pass."<p>

"Of course you will."

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will."

"NO, I WON'T!"

"Not if you waste all your energy yelling, you won't."

Luna lounged on the deep red couch while Seamus sat rigidly in an ancient wooden chair that matched an ancient wooden desk. His little cubicle was just behind the couch, and Luna was fully enjoying the warmth of the fire. Ravenclaw Tower was pretty, but it didn't have half of the hustle and bustle that Gryffindor Common Room had. Or, GCR, as she liked to call it. She spread her hair out in all directions from her head, as she tried to find the most comfortable way to read her magazine.

"Couches are made for sitting, dear."

"I am sitting."

Seamus looked over at his girlfriend. While her head was squarely on a cushion, the rest of her body turned until her feet were dangling just over the edge of the back of the couch. It was anything but sitting, and she only seemed to be contorting herself into a more complex position. She tried again to get comfortable, this time bending over the arm of the couch backwards, her head upside down and her bust prominent. Seamus decided not to argue. He sat at his desk and tried to focus on the essay that was due. Basically, the assignment was to explain why Seamus, as a half-blood, was an unholy spawn of sin and social injustice.

"You could just not do the work."

Seamus looked over at his girl, who now had taken the somewhat normal stance of peering over the couch at his work while she was hunched up like an egg.

"But I've already skipped on so many assignments just like this. This is my last paper punishment before it goes to corporeal. You know McGonagall can only do so much to protect us." He looked at the faint scar over Luna's eyebrow.

"If you look at it, it takes longer to heal." She studied his eyes, avoiding the slight lumps he'd gotten from other professors who didn't care as much about crossing the Head of Gryffindor House. It was rough on him. She only got tossed around a little bit, but his father's blood put him at a much higher risk. She saw a shift in his eyes, the one that came when he started feeling uncomfortable. "Apparently if you disagree with an assignment, the longer it takes to write, as well."

"Of course I disagree with the assignment!"

"No one said you didn't, love." She climbed over the couch and hugged him. "It's late."

"You, miss, should be in your common room."

"I, miss, should spend any amount of time in my common room. But I find myself either here or in the Room of Requirement. I don't mind. The Tower is a bit drafty." Seamus smiled. He figured she secretly missed the Ravenclaw think tank, but felt like Seamus needed her more. He would offer to go to her Tower, but he felt better with her safely hidden away, or at least in the fortress of protection that McGonagall could offer. He wasn't wrong. "Right now I'm here, helping you until McGonagall kicks me out. Then I'll slip into the Room of Requirement and sleep, safe and sound, like a good little rebel."

"It's nearly one in the morning. I think she's forgotten about us."

"That close to the morning parade already? I'm so tired of this, Seamus."

"Yeah. Same routine every day, the only change is which younger one we help. And which torture they put us through for it." She glanced at the paper, void of all writing except a brief explanation of the assignment. "Got to talk about why it's similar to bestiality?"

"Because, apparently, Muggles are so behind the evolutionary curve they haven't figured out the simplest of things, such as moving pictures."

"I rather like the still ones. They capture moments better. Do you have any of your father?"

Seamus pulled one out of his back pocket. It was his father and mother. "'Course I do. They're who I'm fighting for, after all."

"Sometimes we write falsely to save those we love." She pushed her hair back behind her ear. "Write everything you think is false. Eventually some sort of article will work itself out."

Seamus's quill hovered over the paper. "Are you sure? It feels so wrong."

"For the bad guys, wrong is right and right is wrong. Does that make wrong, wrong? Or right, right? It's all too confusing to think too much anymore, Seamus. When a Ravenclaw is saying it, you know it's got to be true."

"This bothers you more than you'll admit, doesn't it."

She looked at him. She was a person who never hid from anything, including the truth. She never hid, she just skirted around it. "It's been a bit rougher, but I'll handle it."

Seamus stood up from the chair, and walked over to her. He hugged her close, and let her collapse for a moment. She was still so strong, but since she'd returned from the Manor, she hadn't been quite the same, and she hadn't had much to lean on. As a pureblood, she didn't get much sympathy. As a leader, she couldn't show much weakness.

"Do you want me to come to the Room of Requirement with you?" She nodded against his shoulder. "Okay. We'll work on this stupid project together, alright?"

They slipped through the secret entrance and were gone.

* * *

><p>No, they didn't have sex. It was comfort. Jeez. Just clearing that up.<p> 


	10. Dear Vienna

I own nothing. By the way, shout out to Sheena for being a great reviewer!

* * *

><p>Dear Vienna: "Farewell, all my friends in textbooks. I'm going home."<p>

* * *

><p>While Seamus's graduation got fairly screwed up, Luna's was almost normal. Hogwarts had been mostly rebuilt, and McGonagall had agreed to take over for a term as Headmistress, until another person could be assigned. So, with only a slight break from the "normal" proceedings, the seventh years were planning to graduate like the years before.<p>

"Are you excited?" Ginny fixed the sash on her dress. The ivory looked very nice over the lavender, but it kept slipping around her waist. "Will you help me with my hair?"

Luna walked over. "Sure. How do you want it?"

"French braid, if you don't mind. Never mastered the spell. But you never answered me! Aren't you excited to be graduating, finally?" Ginny was bubbling over in excitement.

Luna began to work with Ginny's hair in her hands. "I suppose. I'll miss it quite a bit."

"Oh, but of course. But you've got to be excited still! What are you and Seamus going to do, now that you've graduated?"

"Oh, same old same old. You know I don't get tired of it when it's him." She started humming absentmindedly, and tied off Ginny's hair. "Will you get the clasp on the back of my dress?"

Ginny stood and fastened it. "You look lovely. Nice Gryffindor red for him? But what are you planning on moving in with him or anything? Not right away, obviously..."

"I'm not really sure," Luna said, tipping her head to the right. She sat on the bed and pulled on her sandals. "I haven't given it much thought. I don't know, I don't think we're that serious."

"That serious!" Ginny laughed. "He's the only one you've ever dated, you're perfectly happy, and you already act like a married couple around him."

"I guess, but I don't think that's what should make a couple serious."

"What does then?"

"I'm not sure on that either. Moving in with him just sits a bit funny with me. So I'd say sure, not for a while yet."

* * *

><p>"Nervous much, Neville?"<p>

"Not too bad. Think you should be up there with me though."

"Nah. School never was quite my thing. I'll be fine without an extra year of explosions."

Neville and Seamus were in their old dormitory. Neville had come back to Hogwarts for his final year, and was graduating alongside Ginny, Luna, and the ever-studious Hermione. It was the old five: Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Up in the tower, the boys showed a medley of different seventh year educations. Ron and Harry had dropped in on a few classes here and there (mostly to visit their respective girlfriends), and Dean and Neville had both decided to take full courses. Seamus had decided to stick around the castle, but not really enroll. The first years had been thinking he was a ghost with substance until Luna and Ginny set them straight.

The boys were equally as jittery as the girls. Ron felt the need to escape the room and move around. "D'you think I should go and see how Hermione's doing?"

"Ron, just leave her alone. She's got to be excited enough to be flinging a hex at anything or anyone who startles her." Harry fixed his tie and glared at Ron until he stepped away from the door.

"Guess you're right."

"What're you and your girls going to do after graduation?"

"Gin and I are due to go flat hunting next week."

"Mione wants to get a job first."

There was an awkward silence as the boys waited to see what Seamus said. He was lying on the bed, and didn't notice the silence at first.

"Seamus?"

"What?" He looked up and seemed a bit startled to find all four other boys looking at him. "What'd I do?"

"What're you and Luna going to do after graduation, mate?" Neville laughed.

"Oh, that. We haven't really talked about it..."

"But..." the boys chorused.

"But I'm thinking of asking her to move in with me." His friends wished him the best of luck. Ron was getting too stir crazy, so Harry allowed him to go visit Hermione. He tagged along to make sure Ron wouldn't make her late for the ceremony. Neville walked down early, still a little conscious of how bad things could go for him yet. Dean stayed.

"Shouldn't you be heading down?" Seamus asked.

"Not yet. I've still got about ten minutes. So, you think you and Luna are ready for this?"

Seamus sighed. "I don't know yet. I just kind of said what I want to do. I don't think she wants to move in yet."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, she just doesn't see us as very serious. I mix how serious we are with how serious I want us to be."

"Don't do anything yet. Let everyone have their summer parties, let yourselves get some sort of a job, and then think about it if you're still together. I think Harry and Ginny are moving a bit fast. We've only just become adults in the Muggle world, anyway. C'mon, let's go down."

"Alright." Throughout the ceremony, Seamus was daydreaming about the potential Finnigan-Lovegood residence. Or maybe just Finnigan residence. He always found himself doing it, even though he knew marriage and all that jazz was probably the furthest thing from Luna's mind.

* * *

><p>The after party, of course, was fantastic. It was great to see the staff and students relaxed, especially after what had been a rather rough year. The group mixed and mingled, and at the end they found themselves around one of the marvelously decorated tables. Since the majority were Gryffindors, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Luna sat around a brick tablecloth with gold trim. The group was laughing, and Seamus and Luna were shoulder to shoulder.<p>

"How're you feeling?" Seamus looked at his girlfriend, looking beautiful as always, although her dress slightly clashed with the table.

"Alright. Starting to get tired."

"You want to go home?"

"Sure."

"Alright, let's move."

"Your place or mine?"

Seamus was a bit startled at what he thought might be an innuendo. "Well I thought you meant yours, but I mean we could go to mine if you really wanted..."

"Are you sure? I mean I do prefer my own but I thought for our first you might like it to be your house."

"Are we talking about the same thing?" Seamus seriously doubted that she felt like this was the time or place to bring something like this up.

"I'm talking about when we eventually move in together. Not right away of course, but eventually we might want to. Your place or mine?"

Seamus spent the rest of the evening trying to convince her that, despite the pink on his face, that was what he thought she meant.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	11. Cave In

I own nothing. And don't make fun of me for my actor choice, I just think he's pretty attractive as a young man and I needed someone around the 80s or 90s. What can I say, I fall for the derps.

* * *

><p>Cave In: "I'll soak up the sound try to sleep on the wet ground. I'll get ten minutes give or take."<p>

* * *

><p>Seamus trudged up the walk to Luna's house. The events of graduation swirled around in his brain, but the only thing he could think about the house right now was how unfairly steep the hill to the door was. He was almost halfway up the hill when Mr. Lovegood opened up the door.<p>

"Hello, Seamus!" He called.

"Hello... Mr... Lovegood!" Seamus hoped Mr. Lovegood would just close the door and come back in a minute or two once Seamus had finished dragging himself and all of his bags up the hill. Or, he could help Seamus carry the bags. No such luck.

"How are you, m'boy?"

"Alright!" Left, right, left, get up this stupid hill.

"Taking her camping, you say?"

"Yes!" Just a few more yards until it leveled out.

"Daddy! Couldn't help him out?" Seamus felt his bags lift off of his shoulders. "Seamus, why didn't you just levitate them up the hill?" He made the last few steps to his girlfriend and her father.

"I had... packed... my wand... in my bag." He sat on their doorstep. "Thanks for the help."

"Of course." Mr. Lovegood walked inside. Luna whispered, "I'm sorry he didn't help. You know him, too busy working on that potion." The pair heard Mr. Lovegood, on cue, sounding like he was coughing up a lung.

"I know, love. Ready to go?"

"Just a minute, let me quite sensibly use magic to carry my bags to your car."

* * *

><p>Seamus was extremely excited to go camping with Luna. He figured of all the girls he knew, she would be the happiest camper. Was he ever right. Seeing Luna out in the forest was something special. It was like seeing her in her natural environment, noticing the little details about the river nearby, and the way the squirrels scurried up the trees.<p>

It was also a bit enjoyable to imagine they were in their own house instead of a clearing in the woods. But he could keep that to himself.

He and Luna lounged by the campfire. She was sitting up, with her boyfriend's head comfortably in her lap while he lay down. Luna fingered his hair, tracing her fingers along his hairline.

"You're going to get marshmallow in my hair," he pointed out.

"I didn't hear a wish for me to stop in that sentence." She wiped her fingertips on his t-shirt.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing. Those were delicious, by the way. What're they called?"

"S'mores."

"Sehmore."

"No, more like 'some more', mixed together. Thus the name."

"S'more?"

"Perfect."

They sat there, eating some more s'mores, laughing some more, and looking up at the stars some more. Finally, Seamus undid the tent and set it up. He cleaned up the site while Luna got ready in the cabin. They weren't quite ready for changing in front of each other yet. After a few minutes, he called. "You ready for me to come in?" Silence. "Luna?" He poked his head in, and there she was, dead asleep on the air mattress with the blankets not even over her. It was never obvious when she was tired, and she only seemed to have two speeds, on and off.

Seamus chuckled to himself, and pulled on his own pajamas. He climbed onto the mattress and wrapped his arms around Luna. She snuggled in closer, and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Luna. And I don't say it half as much as I should. You'd think I would, seeing how long I've liked you. Would you believe I've liked you since I was a third year? Let's see, that year about the basilisk I just found you rather interesting. Then I couldn't stop thinking about how pretty you were. Are. Jeez, even when you're not listening I can't say the right thing. Let's see, after that was fourth year. I'm sorry I didn't take you to the Yule Ball. I was such a prat, I honestly worried about what people would think, of all things. Sorry about that, I promise I'll get better.

"Remember Dumbledore's Army? That was great. My favorite day was when we both figured out our patronuses. I find it a bit funny that foxes hunt hares. But only an obsessive boyfriend would notice that, of course. But I have been searching for you for what seems like forever. Now I've got you, and you make stuff like camping, and stupid weddings, and getting owls... you make it great. Please don't ever leave. I'm serious.

I mean if you really needed to, I'd understand. I mean you're... well you're you, and I'm me. I won't make you stay, with all the stupid stuff I do. I mean, even when I'm being a caring person I bet I'm annoying as anything. I've got these clammy hands, and I worry about you ALL the TIME. It's not even funny. I don't hear from you for a while, and I start freaking out about the zombie apocalypse, like you got abducted by them and they're going to make you their beautiful queen. It's a weird worry, I know.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, it'd be kind of weird to have a living queen of the zombies. They'd probably kill you and eat your brains first. Sorry. And even then, you'd definitely be the most beautiful zombie ever. Merlin, you're beautiful. I mean you deserve to be with some movie star... although you wouldn't know he's a movie star. The point is, here I am, plain as anything, and somehow I'm with you. You should be with, I don't know... John Cusack. I mean, I personally don't think he's anything to write home about. You know me, straight as a ruler. But Harry says that Ginny goes on about him a bit."

After a bit more rambling, Seamus started muttering himself to sleep. In the morning, he woke up to an empty mattress and the smell of bacon. Seamus stumbled out of the tent, his hair going every which way. He was very glad he'd introduced Luna to bacon. Not only did he end up getting bacon out of the deal, but every time he introduced a Muggle food or concept to her, he usually got a kiss. His mother was very impressed, and Dean called him a mummy's boy. Stupid Dean.

"Mornin'."

"Bacon? Oh, and just to clear things up. I don't think you're a prat, I'd choose you over anyone, and Cusack is a rather horrible surname. Do you want any pancakes, either?"

Seamus smiled.

* * *

><p>Review! Sorry if you think it's lousy, it was rather difficult to write for some reason.<p> 


	12. The Real World

I own nothing. There is really almost no point to this chapter, let me warn you now. Hopefully it'll be cute though! I just kinda write these and publish, there's not a lot of planning involved now that I've got basic plot line and the songs lined up. This is mostly dialogue by the way, but it should stay pretty clear.

* * *

><p>The Real World: "To gaze down at the city below, ablaze with wondrous things."<p>

* * *

><p>"And what does this do?"<p>

"It holds things together."

"But how?"

Seamus sighed, took the paperclip, and reached around for a few pieces of paper. "Like this", he demonstrated. Luna took the packet, which was a medley of playing cards and shopping receipts. She held it up to her face, trying to understand how the bit of stiff, wire-like substance worked.

"And what's it called? Paper snip?"

"Paper_clip_. A paper snip would be something like scissors."

"Like what? What do they do?"

"It's the thing in that packaging you're not supposed to open. The ones I told you cut through things?"

"Like the knives?"

"Yeah, but there are two blades that you push together."

"Well, why not just use knives?"

"Scissors are for smaller jobs, cutting through thinner stuff, like paper. And they have a bit more control, I guess."

"So why can't I get it out of The Box?"

Seamus sighed. The Box was hidden away, kept closed with a Muggle lock. Seamus had asked Hermione to enchant it against alohomora, and it was full of Muggle contraptions that were a bit more dangerous and that Luna hadn't mastered.

"Because, like a hot glue gun and permanent markers, you are not ready for it."

"But Seamus!"

"No buts."

Luna got off the couch from next to him and sat at the end of the coffee table opposite him. She looked very childish, fiddling with the paperclip while sitting criss-cross. "Seamus?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you call it a coffee table?"

"Because, when you have company in the living room, they sit on the couches around the table and drink coffee."

"Oh." She sat quietly a few more minutes. "What does coffee taste like?"

"Depends on the coffee. Mostly, it's bitter. You wouldn't like it."

"You don't know that, Seamus Finnigan!"

Seamus looked up from his futile attempt at reading. "You hate just about everything bitter."

"Just about everything, but not everything! I've never tried coffee."

"Would you like to?"

"No."

"But you just-"

"Just because I've never had it doesn't mean I want to try it."

"But you just-"

"I don't want any coffee. If you're in the mood to make me a warm drink, I would like some tea though. Maybe cocoa."

Seamus rolled his eyes and got up, giving up on using reason on his girlfriend. "You know, people make coffee with a special machine."

Immediately, Luna was beside him in the kitchen. "Use it, use it!"

"Do you promise you'll drink the coffee?"

"Yes, Seamus, just make it work!"

Seamus chuckled at his brilliance. He pushed the buttons and did his best to explain what was happening. Finally, there was enough coffee for two cups to be made, because Seamus had decided he was in a bit of a mood for coffee, now that he thought about it. The mugs were poured, and Luna took a sip.

"And how is it?"

"Far too bitter."

"Told you so."

"Honestly, how old are you!"

"I've been asking him the same question for a while." Cliodna Finnigan walked through the door. "I brought you some old cookbooks, hopefully he'll start using them instead of throwing chicken nuggets in the oven."

"Mam..."

"You're going to need them someday, whether you end up with a witch or a Muggle!"

"Or he could die alone surrounded by cats." The Finnigans looked at Luna. "I'm just saying it could happen." Mrs. Finnigan started putting the books away in the cabinets, chuckling and shaking her head.

"Do you like coffee, Cliodna?"

"It's alright. Why?"

"I'm trying Muggle things. I don't like coffee."

"I figured."

"Why do people always say that!"

* * *

><p>This was quite literally nothing. I apologize.<p> 


	13. Hello Seattle

I own nothing, but I am back!

* * *

><p>Hello Seattle: Hello Seattle I am an old lighthouse, throwing beams of bright light."<p>

* * *

><p>Seamus carried the last of the boxes into the doorway. Here they were, aged twenty and twenty one, and finally in their own home.<p>

"Welcome to Finnigan-Lovegood Manor, Seamus." Luna smiled only somewhat sarcastically as she turned the corner with a box of dishes in her arms. This was no manor that they had moved into. The little house was almost a cottage, out in the country. Luna had fallen in love with the stone wall on either side, and Seamus had consented. There was so much character in the house that it almost choked you upon walking in, and everywhere you turned there was a little nook or alcove. Two bedrooms plus a bath had added up to perfect in the young couple's eyes.

Seamus grinned and went to help his girlfriend. The table was already there, along with a little stove and ice box. Everything had already been magicked into place except for her mother's china. Seamus started to put the delicate blue and white dishes away.

The housing of the china was another selling point of the house. Most everything about this little cottage was simply Muggle: the stones were uneven, the fireplace had been blocked. But this shelving unit was interesting. It was literally a part of the wall, unlike the rest of the cases which went out a bit, like normal. However, that wasn't as unique as it got. As Seamus kept filing away the dishes, there was no less space. It was a full set for at least a dozen people, complete with cups and silverware, but there were no space issues in the cabinet that was barely a yard wide.

He placed the last pieces of the set in and closed the glass doors. "Are you sure this is a Muggle house, Luna?"

"Well I thought so, but I think a filabun might've crawled through this sink at some point. There's the typical orange spots and everything."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Of course, dear."

"Will you go put this box in the cellar? No one needs this many plastic cups on hand anyway." She kicked a box over the linoleum to him, and he obediently opened the door and descended down the stairs.

It was pitch black down in the musty, earthy cellar. "Lumos." The only things visible from the stairs were a few mismatched chairs gathered around a card table. Seamus walked a few steps forward.

The room lit up in a thousand thrown about lights. There were reds and blues all among the great beams of white light. He put the box down and stared. Every time a beam washed over him, he felt a pleasant warmth that took away from the feeling of the cellar. The packed dirt floor didn't seem so bad. The brick walls didn't seem so harsh and hard. He bolted back up the stairs.

"Luna! Come here!"

Walking around the corner, Luna was wide-eyed. "Is there a nest of something wonderful?"

"You'll see."

"Let me grab my nature book-"

"You won't be needin' tha'." Luna smiled at the Irishman in his voice when he was excited. She took his hand and descended down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"This truly is a special little house... too bad there weren't any nests." Luna sat on the floor cross-legged and looked up around her at the beams of light that just kept going. Somehow, neither of them got even the slightest bit dizzy, although neither of them was entirely sure what spell would make it possible.<p>

"I'm sure we'll be okay without them."

"I guess you're right." She stood up and leaned next to him on the wall. "I think we picked a good place."

Seamus nodded his head thoughtfully. "I think we can assume this was at some point a wizard house."

"You know what'd be fun?" Seamus shook his head, and Luna grinned wickedly. "If we set the walls to play music whenever a blue beam hit them. Really loud music. The lights would scare someone once, but random music could make it like a double whammy."

Seamus's eyes widened as he turned his head to Luna. "You're maniacal, love."

"Only on Tuesdays."

* * *

><p>So, I thought that if I got back into it it'd come back... Erm. Let's see how this works.<p> 


End file.
